Seigaku's Diva
by insane panda
Summary: AU. Ryoma is a diva, his father's company could rival Atobe's and he's going to Seigaku. Oh yeah, he's also hell-bent on making Seigaku suit his diva tastes. Rated T to be safe. 1st fic, be kind. OOC Ryoma.
1. Trouble for Seigaku

Ok, I broke my promise saying that I will never write any fics… But that friggin evil plot bunny just won't leave me ALONE! And I did not want to inconvenience anyone with this demonic nuisance… The sad thing is I don't know how to portray Ryoma as a diva and how to use the 'Ore-sama'…

Anyways, go on and read my first fic that I have completely no confidence on. Constructive criticisms are appreciated and welcomed with open arms.

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot. The first 3 paragraphs were taken from Plush but I edited some of it. The cover image is edited by photoshop and the various parts of the image belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping merrily, squirrels were jumping from one branch to the next. That's right, it was a wonderful and peacef-!...

"**I AM GOING WHERE?"**

... Okay, maybe it wasn't such a peaceful morning after all.

In the dining hall of a certain mansion in America, retired pro tennis player and current president of Echizen inc (large enough to rival Atobe corps) Echizen Nanjirou pulled out the ear plugs he had –thankfully- brought. In front of him was his fuming mad heir, Echizen Ryoma.

As I presume my dear readers are intelligent, you probably would have guessed that the shout was from our dear Ryoma. And he had a reason to react this way too. Because…

"**Why are we going back to Japan! And enrolling ME to such a plebian school! What were you thinking! A refined school such as Hyotei or even Rikkai Dai isn't that hard to find.**" Ryoma yelled. Yes, he _yelled_. This showed how upset he was.

Unruffled, the multimillionaire explained "I have a big project going on in Japan. I have to go there and oversee things. And after your okka-san passed on, you have closed yourself off, you even stopped doing those 'diva' thingys anymore. I thought a change in environment would do you good."

"**… Fine.**" The diva glowered. He was not happy, not one bit. He only agreed because he had no choice, baka oyaji would have dragged him there, bound and gagged if he was forced to. At least, if he went willingly he could get to pack his favorite clothes.

_That evening…_

Ryoma stared out of his new room's window. '**Seigaku… Such a plebian school… I have to show them how great** ore-sama **is**. **Hmm…** Ore-sama… **I like the sound of that!**' Brand new determination burned in his eyes, 'Ore-sama will teach them how amazing Ore-sama is and change their plebian ways into something more of Ore-sama's taste.'

Oh dear, it seems Seigaku has some major trouble coming their way!

* * *

Somewhere(don't know where he stays), Tezuka who was studying, felt an ominous chill going up his spine. He looked warily out of the window,'I have a bad feeling that tomorrow will hold many unpleasant surprises... I better pack more Panadols...'

Poor, poor Tezuka, if only you knew half of it, you wouldn't even want to come to school tomorrow.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Hello? XXX company?"

...

"Yes. I need you to make some major renovations on a school, is that possible?"

...

"Seishun Gakuen."

...

"The whole school."

...

"Okay then. So I have to wait for about 2 months to renovate the whole school? What about the tennis courts, club and shower rooms? With extra equipment, of course."

...

"That fast?"

...

"Hai. Arigatou."

...

And... Cue in the self satisfied smile. 'Soon... Soon, the whole school will recognize Ore-sama's prowess and that they are all mada mada.'


	2. Welcome to Hell, Tezuka

Go on and read my first fic that I have completely no confidence on. Constructive criticisms are appreciated and welcomed with open arms.

Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you I'm going to try to mix a bit of Atobe and a bit of Ryoma canon self. I have edited it, improving it abit... I think. Anyways, please go to my profile and vote on whether Ryoma's tennis style will change. Thx alot!

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot. The cover image is edited by photoshop and the various parts of the image belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"Can't be late. Can't be late. Safe!"

Ah. There is our Seigaku trickster, it seems he was almost late. Again.

Unfortunately, due to his relief that he was not late, he crashed into something, or rather someone, and was sent flying of his bike. Luckily he was more or less unharmed.

"Itai! Hey! Are you okay?" Momo asked the poor dazed teen.

"Argh. Who is that moron that dared to crash into the glorious Ore-sama?"

Yup. You guessed it right! 'the poor dazed teen' was Ryoma!

"Pfttttt! Ore-sama? You call yourself Ore-sama?" Momoshiro asked, totally disregarding the fact his kohai called him a moron and desperately trying not to laugh and failing. Very badly, I might add.

Ryoma having then, decided to ignore the 'abnormally large' and 'lacking of manners' teen, in favor of looking at his new and improved tennis facilities. And so, he walked off, but not before throwing a

"Mada mada dane. Ore-sama is amazing and you'll soon acknowlegde it too."

"Che. What a brat. Hmph." Momo not wanting to be late, walked to class, muttering to himself about the unusual, arrogant brat he met.

* * *

"**God help me if all of the commoners in this school will be as rude as that giant.**" Ryoma said watching the workers moving the last pieces of equipment.

"**Amazing. It's amazing how these commoners are able to survive in such... Barbaric settings... Chalk boards? Cold showers? Ha! What kind of era do they think we're in? Such a tiny canteen and hall too... Sigh... It seems I have much to do...**"

Ryoma signed the slip of paper muttering to himself before the workers packed up and left. Staring at the improved and more acceptable(In his standard) tennis courts, he continued.

"**After all, the Prince deserves the best.**"

* * *

"Class, you will be having a new transfer student from America. Please make him feel welcome." Naomi sensei said, "You may come in now."

And… Bam!

The door of the classroom slide open and in strode Echizen.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku. And be glad that Ore-sama has graced you with his glorious presense."

Everyone gaped at him, frozen.

And the girls started swooning and planning to join/create his fan club *cough*more like religion*cough*.

The guys? Let's just say he became number one on their hit list.

* * *

The tension was high. The atmosphere was so stifling that one could cut it with a knife. Girls were hiding nosebleeds, guys were glaring so hard, it looked like they were trying to drill a hole with their eyes. It was safe to say no one was paying attention to class.

Why?

Simple. It is because of a certain Echizen Ryoma who looked oblivious to it all. Keyword: looked.

'Muwahahaha! Now it will be easier to control the class if the female half is under my charms. And from the data I got, most of the males are in the tennis club. So, once they see how I improved the facilities. They too will be under my thumb. Stage one to controlling the whole school to suit my tastes is half-way through."(Note: Ryoma will not use Ore-sama when he is thinking.)

* * *

_After school_

'I was right… Today did hold many unpleasant surprises.' Tezuka thought as he popped a Panadol into his mouth and closed his eyes in concentration.

The whole tennis facilities were improved. Not that he was complaining, but the problem was it wasn't the school that upgraded the facilities. Who did it? Replacing all the equipment, making the showers get hot water and renovating the courts costs quite a pretty penny. Oh hell, who was he kidding. It costs a BOMB, a giant nuclear bomb! It had to be one of the transfer students from the first and second years, Echizen Ryoma or Hyuuga Ginji, since they transferred around time the renovations happened. Both are also from reputable families, so they can afford it.

He sighed again, raising his hand towards his temple. He just had to wait and see. The one that joined the tennis club is most likely the person who was behind this.

He just hoped that the tennis club would not create to much of a ruckus and add on to his ever growing headache.

Oh… But your troubles are just only the beginning, Tezuka. Welcome to Hell.


	3. Beginning of hell

Since only ONE person voted on my poll, I will go along with his/her vote.

The question on the poll: Shd Ryoma in Seigaku's diva have the same type of tennis style as canon Ryoma or not?

Yes:0

No:1

Finally! I managed to write a chapter that's 1100+ words, I really try to write more but my fingers seem to shut down every time when I'm writing somewhere in the middle of the chapter...

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot. The cover image is edited by photoshop and the various parts of the image belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Tezuka was annoyed. There was no other word to describe his mood now. A throbbing vein could be clearly seen at his temple and if you look closely enough you would be able to see his left eye twitching slightly.

Now aren't you interested what the hell made the unemotional rock of a human being Tezuka so annoyed? Well, let's rewind a few hours and see what happened.

_A few hours ago…_

'Holy hell! What on earth happened to our tennis courts?"

This single thought ran through all the minds of the Seigaku tennis members, both regulars and non-regulars. They stood there gaping like goldfish (except for Fuji and a selected few that would totally OOC for them to do that.), staring at the what was a average tennis courts, club, etc that LITERALLY changed overnight into a glamorous, state-of-the-art tennis courts.

Even more surprising was the fact that all this happened because of a single freshman that just transferred this morning.

Members did not know whether to hug, thank or even kiss the angel in disguise that gave them this piece of HEAVEN.

The first one to snapped out of it was the ever energetic Kikumaru.

"Nya! Ochibi is so amazing!" Glomping the said person who was smirking superiorly at them.

"Gasp… Let… go… of… Ore-sama… now…!" the pompous diva was creating new shades of red while gasping futilely for air.

'W-Wow… I don't think I have ever seen that kind of red before…'

'Poor guy…'

"Eiji! Let him go now! He's suffocating!" the mother hen fretted, prying the red head's hands off Ryoma.

Golden eyes glared at the pouting third year who just lost his human plush toy.

"How dare you choke Ore-sama, you comm-"

"Hey! You were the weird kid that called himself Ore-sama! Yes, you are!" A voice interrupted him.

A twitching eyebrow and muffled laughter was the response to his exclamation. Before the owner of the twitching eyebrow could respond, the buchou of the team arrived.

"Why aren't you practicing? Twenty laps now!"

And off they ran, leaving behind their object of curiosity.

"Who are you?"

Drawing up to his full height(which still wasn't very tall…), Ryoma replied arrogantly,

"Echizen Ryoma. Ore-sama was the one who graciously renovated your mada mada tennis courts."

'O-ore-sama? God. No! I'm not getting a mini-Atobe. No!' Inner Tezuka was panicking like a headless chicken. I mean c'mon! Who wouldn't panic when they realized they were going to receive an ego-ridden diva into their already deranged club?

Meanwhile, outer Tezuka had yet to drop the stoic façade.

"I see. You have to fill in the forms and pass to them Ryuzaki sensei, in order to join the tennis club."

"Ore-sama has already filled them. Ore-sama is now officially a member of your tennis club. Ore-sama wishes to know how Ore-sama may be a regular."

"First years are not allowed to compete in the ranking matches."

Twitch. Twitch.

"Are you saying that you want Ore-sama to pick up balls and wait till next year to compete in your ranking matches?"

"Yes."

More annoyed eyebrow twitching.

"**I HAVE WON ****FOUR** **CONSECUTIVE TITLES IN THE AMERICA JUNIOR TENNIS TOURNEMENTS AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO PICK UP BALLS?"**

Thankfully, being fluent in English Tezuka understood what he said -yelled-.

'No more! I can't take it anymore! I'll let him have his way! Argh! Why God? Why have you forsaken me?'(Note: Sorry if inner Tezuka is super OOC.)

"If you can't stand for it, you may have a match with one of our regulars. If you lose, you will have to be like all other first years. If you win, I will allow you to compete in the ranking matches."

Smirking, Ryoma replied, "Fine, as if Ore-sama would lose to some commoner. Who is the lucky soul that would play against the glorious Ore-sama?"

Spotting that the regulars have just finished their laps, he called out.

"Momoshiro! Come here now!"

"What is it, buchou?"

"I want you to play with Ryoma."

"Eh? The weird kid? I don't mind. Don't mind at all."

"Ore-sama objects! Ore-sama is not so low as to play against an injured person."

"Nani?" Tezuka asked, confused. "It is true that Momo had sprained his right ankle but it has healed already, why- Oh. It seems that Momo had sprained his left ankle recently."

Ignoring the sheepish Momo, he looked around.

"Fine then, I'll ask…"

* * *

Oh… Aren't you curious on who is gonna play against Ryoma? Make a guess. Winners will get chocolates! XD

Oh yes! I forgot. Who wants to make a guess on what kind of tennis style this Ryoma will have? Winners will get... um... Ryoma plush toys?


	4. Done Deal

Sorry for such a long wait. I have valid reasons! So calm down and put away those pitch forks, flaming torches and… is that a friggin canon?! Put _that_ down please. Okay, my muse decided to take a looong vacation, I'm moving, I had a mountain of projects AND my choir had to perform in some really big performance and some other smaller performances… So don't blame me!

Anyways you'll get to see if you get your chocolates and plushies at the end of this chapter.

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts, _Dreams_ for dreamscape/flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot.

* * *

_Ignoring the sheepish Momo, he looked around._

"_Fine then, I'll ask…"_

"Kaidou! Come here!"

"Hai. Fsh… What is it, Buchou?"

Sweat dripped off both players faces, harsh pants were released. Both of the physical states were similar- exhausted and sweaty. However, the psychological toll on Kaidou was significantly larger than his opponent.

It wasn't just that he was shocked that he fell into his trap, or that his opponent just mimicked his famed 'Snake shot'. It was that his opponent just kept talking in third person with his stupid cocky, arrogant and irritating smirk plastered his face!

Fire burned in his eyes, he was going to wipe that smirk off his face or he'll die trying!

* * *

5-4

The match was steadfastly coming to a conclusion; however the turmoil in everyone's minds was far from over.

"Look carefully! It can't be happening!" Their minds cried out in anguish.

"We are looking! It IS happening!" The eyes insisted.

The second-year regular, Kaidou, was being beaten down into a sorry pulp by a freshman! This can't be true!

"Nya! Chibi-chan is so flexible!" Kikumaru gasped, eyes sparkling. He could finally have someone to have acrobatic competitions with!

"_Eiji-sempai! You're amazing! How can you be such an amazing acrobat?" Ryoma asked, hero-worship in his eyes._

"_Mwanyanayanya! Hi-mit-su!"_

"_Wah! Eiji-sempai's so cool!"_

An irritated poke at the imaginary cloud above Eiji's head shook him out of his stupor.

"Not happening, sempai." The diva said flatly. "Ore-sama would never go so low to worship someone else."

"Eh? Occhibi? Why are you here? Aren't you having a match with Kaidou?"

Ryoma twitched visibly at the much-hated nickname and replied, "Look for yourself. Ore-sama has already beaten that snake commoner."

He sniffed and smirked, "Ore-sama is going to join your ranks soon enough. Don't think that things are going to remain the same."

With that he left the scene and the many squealing fangirls that had gathered during the match.

"Ile data." Inui popped out behind Kikumaru, glasses glinting maliciously. "Echizen Ryoma. Age: 12. Blood Type: O. Height and weight: yet to be discovered. Echizen inc's sole heir. The winner of America Junior Tennis Tournament four times running. He is also known as the 'Prince of Tennis' and 'Flying Acrobat'. His tennis style is acrobatic tennis."

"Wha! Inui! You already discovered so much about Ochibi in such a short time?"

"The Internet is a wonderful place."

"A wonderful place for stalkers. Isn't that right Inui?" A certain close-eyed sadist popped out from nowhere.

Inui left, disgruntled by that hinted 'Go away' from Fuji. And it was **never** good to ignore such a hint from Fuji Syusuke.

"Saa… What do you think about our cute chibi diva?"

* * *

"My,my. Ryo-chan… aren't you interesting…" The smirking devil was back in his lair (aka his room), thinking about our favorite Prince.

+_Flashback_+

"_Saa… What do you think about our cute chibi diva?"_

"_He's weird. But a good tennis player! Yes, he is!"_

"_Fsh…"_

"_Eto… H-he's good in tennis… BURNING! HE'S WONDERFUL! GREATO! I WANT A MATCH AGAINST HIM!"_

"… _Fuji… Ten laps for goofing off during practice."_

"_He's cute! Nya! I want to have an acrobatic challenge with him!"_

"_He's interesting and will be a great asset to the club if he joins the regulars… Why?"_

"_I'll get back to you after I have gathered more data."_

Good: 4

No comment: 3

Bad: **0**

"Somehow you managed to wriggle into most of our hearts…" Usually when the freshmen enter the club, they have more 'no comments' or 'bad'. It was virtually impossible to get a majority of the regulars to give a 'good'.

"Saa… It seems that I'll just have to figure out what makes you tick…" Insert spine-chilling sinister laughter.

* * *

In a large mansion, Ryoma shivered.

'Hmm… I hope it's not the wacky fangirls again…'

* * *

'I officially HATE that Fuji guy…'

He had been making Ryoma's life hell after he joined the club. Dragging him undignified through the busy halls during lunch, sneaking wasabi into his lunch, calling him pet names just to name a few. He couldn't imagine how his life would be when he actually joined the regulars.

'Sigh… At least I figured who's the cause of the shiver…' Ryoma looked side to side warily, and NO, he is not hiding. As it is unbecoming of him to _hide_ merely because of a measly commoner. He was just… evading… a potential threat.

"Ryo-ryo~ Where are youuuuu?" sang the very demon of his thoughts.

The diva immediately ducked behind a pillar.

'Walk away. Walk away! WALK AWAY!' He commanded telepathically.

"Ryo-darling, I found you~" And he began the daily ritual of picking up Ryoma onto his shoulder. (Note: I believe that Fuji is strong despite his appearance because he's good in tennis, and tennis is a sport, which means he works out. A lot.)

"Ore-sama demands you to let ore-sama down from this undignified position!"

"Lalalaa~"

Something within Ryoma snapped. Strange odd calmness overcame him.

"Ore-sama asks what ore-sama has to do to make you release ore-sama?"

Fuji paused for a millisecond before continuing skipping.

"Becoming a regular without losing a single match." He said seriously, he turned to Ryoma with his eyes open, cold blue eyes seemingly staring into his soul.

"Do that and I'll stop teasing, harassing, or disturbing you again."

"Deal." The cocky diva smirked.

* * *

Okie… Sorry about the short chappie… I'll try to write the next chapter soon. After all my schedule is more-or-less free this week so… look forward to it.

Chocolates to: Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji, Silv3rArrow, EmpressMiaka, ChordOverstreetFan, KiTtEn18sMiLe.

Plushies to: Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji.


	5. Secrets

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts, _Italics&underline_ for places or time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot.

* * *

Ryoma scowled, how dare that infuriating commoner insinuate that he would not be able to win all the games! He walked gracefully towards the list with the matches, his previous anger gave way to a triumph smirk.

_Ryoma-Random guy_

_Ryoma-Arai_

_Ryoma-Inui_

_Ryoma-Random guy_

_Ryoma-Random guy_

_Ryoma-__**Fuji**_

In a corner, Fuji was suppressing his own glee for similar reasons.

"Let's see how the Flying Acrobat deals with the Tensai." Cackling, he disappeared into the shadows, glad that the months he slaved over to get his hands on blackmail material on Tezuka was not wasted.

* * *

"Game set! Match won by Echizen Ryoma, 6-0!"

Just as expected, Ryoma steamrolled the first 2 matches and was moving on to his first hurdle in his path to being a regular, beating a third year regular.

He was having a break, relaxing on a bench with a can of Ponta when Fuji came along deciding to disturb his rest.

"Remember, Ryo-chan. You have to win _all _of the matches. Including your next match, no exceptions~"

"Ore-sama already knows," the Prince snapped. "Ore-sama is going to win anyways."

With that he haughtily stalked off.

"We'll see, Echizen. We'll see…"

* * *

"Let's get a move on with this match! Ore-sama needs to teach a peasant his place!"

At the other side of the net, the data-tennis player stood there calmly, silently accessing his opponent.

"My data is complete." His glasses shone ominously.

"Data? Damn. Not another one…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Inui raised an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing.

"Best of one! Inui service play!"

Inui immediately served.

Ryoma returned. To and fro the tennis ball went until Ryoma spotted a hole in Inui's defense.

'There!'

"Too bad." The data master remarked.

"Inui scored first!" "Wow!"

Inui served again. The game continued before the spectators gradually realized that Inui was predicting Ryoma's moves.

Ryoma attempted a cross shot, shocking the people watching.

"The probability of you making a cross shot is 75%"

Ryoma sighed, before smirking, "Seems like you truly are a data-tennis player."

After that remark, Ryoma upped his game. Showing off his acrobatic skills, the famed split-step and of course, the twisted serve.

"Game set! Won by Echizen 6-4!"

Ryoma walked up to the net and shook Inui's hand.

"You're good. However, you're just not good enough. Still too mada mada to beat Ore-sama." He shouldered his tennis bag before being stopped by Inui.

"You mentioned another person that played data-tennis. 'Damn. Not another one…' You said. Who is that person?"

"Heh. That's for Ore-sama to know and for you to struggle to find out. Now Ore-sama needs to call his chauffeur."

* * *

_In a living room_

"Hey Gaki! How are the matches? Win all of them?"

"Of course, Oyaji. Do you expect any less?"

"Of course not, Ryoma. I have complete faith in your abilities."

"And Ore-sama shall believe that when you reign in your sarcasm… and when you put down that piece of filthy literature."

* * *

_The next day_

Ryoma yet again flattened his first and second opponents and moving on to his much-anticipated match.

'I won't lose. No matter what!'

"Ryo-chan~ Let's have fun playing!" The demon sadist called cheerfully from the other side of the court.

Ryoma glared coldly at him, lips in a hard line.

"Best of one! Fuji service play!"

"Aww… Ryo-baby, aren't you going to speak to me?"

"Just serve the damn ball." Fuji's eyes opened in shock.

"If you want to be that way…"

Smash! Fuji's eyes turned as cold as ice. "I won't be nice either."

Ryoma looked at the ball beside him unfeelingly, "That's how _I_ like it."

Fuji stayed silent while the spectators started whispering and gossiping feverishly.

"He said 'I'!" "I knew there was something wrong with him when he didn't make a single remark about 'plebeians'!"

'There's something wrong with him. What made him act this way?'

Smack! Smash! Smack! Both of them returned the serves ferociously, making an impressive rally.

'There's something different with his playing style. Like as though he changed into a different person…'

At that split second, Fuji lost his concentration and Ryoma scored.

"Pay attention. Because I won't go easy on you." Ryoma said emotionlessly.

* * *

_In Ryoma's room_

"Hmm… Where did Ryoma put that blasted cat treats? I need to bribe that demon cat!"

Nanjirou grumbled as he digged in his son's closet. "Argh! I give up! I'll just ask one of the maids to give it salmon or something…"

He stretched before opening an eye and saw a few pills on the side table.

"Oh shit."

* * *

_Back in Court D_

"Ryoma has changed his style three different times! How is that possible?" The freshman trio was astounded, they never heard of such a thing.

"Momo, are you seeing this?!" The cat-like senior asked, wide eyed.

"I'm seeing but I'm still working on believing." Momoshiro gaped. Everyone had gathered to the Court D to watch the last game of the ranking matches and everyone was shocked or impressed to varying degrees.

Ryoma had changed from a version of power tennis to acrobatic tennis to data tennis, though he used that for only a short while, and is currently back to power tennis.

With the abrupt changes in styles, Ryoma is currently beating Syusuke by a point.

However, nobody noticed the rapid paling of Ryoma's skin or the fact he was stumbling slightly.

Smash! "Match goes to Fuji! 5-5!"

"RYYOOMMMMAAA!" A panicked shout rang throughout the courts.

Everyone including the two inside the courts paused and turned to the frantic man running towards them.

"Stop the match! Stopppppp!"

The man stopped in front of the crowd where Tezuka made his way through.

"Sir, do you have any authorisation to be here?"

"F**k authorisation! I need to get to my son! He forgot his meds!"

"Hey Dad. I just replaced Ryou. He never did have much stamina…" The Samurai whipped his head around, looking through the fence at Ryoma who was still in court.

"Ryoya! I thought I told you not to play tennis if Ryoma forgot to take his medication!"

"Sorry. I would explain but the body over exhausted itself."

With that said, Ryoma toppled over in dead faint.

* * *

*I've no idea if that disorder can be suppressed by pills but... Can we just go with the flow?

Okaayyyy… I have no idea how did this happen… It was like my fingers have a life of its own! Sheeesh… Comments, criticism and story ideas are all welcomed. :)


	6. Secrets revealed! (Well, most of them)

"**Bold**" for English, "Speaking" for dialogs, 'Thinking' for thoughts, _Italics&underline_ for places or time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot.

* * *

All he heard were mumbles and murmurs, and an odd word or two. He felt like as though he was floating in a void of eternal emptiness. He felt peaceful until…

"Oi. Ryoma, when the heck are you gonna wake up?"

Sigh… And that simpleton just had to disturb him.

"What is it now, Ryoya?"

* * *

"So… Your son has multiple personality disorder and you didn't care enough to note it down on the sign up sheet provided for you?" Ryuzaki-sensei stated harshly as she glared laser beams at her former student who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Err… I forgot?"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Multimillionaire or no, you are still that same old scatterbrained fool."

The mentioned person chuckled, before turning serious.

"I certainly want to tell you what happened to cause Ryoma this disorder but I won't. It's his secret to tell, and as a father I won't break his trust."

Ryuzaki sighed solemnly, before asking, "At least tell me how long has he had it for?"

"Since he was-"

"Groan…"

"Ryoma!" The two adults immediately ended their conversation and hurried to the bed Ryoma resided.

"Where is Ore-sama at?" He rasped painfully before gratefully accepting the offered water.

"You're still in school. In the nursing room. Ryuzaki-sensei wanted some answers before we leave and I obliged her."

"And have you done obliging her? Because Ore-sama wants to return home."

"Not yet, young man. I have not met such a irresponsible-"

"Save the lecture. Ore-sama already had an unnecessarily longwinded nag from Ryoya." That bratty, childish, immature little prince had whined incessantly the whole time about how he wanted the body to be healthy for him to play tennis and with his cat, Karupin. Bleh. He loved the cat, but not as much as that obsessive fanatic.

He was beyond agitated and was about to storm out of the door when 'Bam!' The door slid open and the whole team of regulars fell face-first on the floor in a pile while Fuji was smiling innocently, leaning on the wall and Tezuka was stoically standing beside him.

"So… Care to enlighten us? Ryoma-kun~" The smiling devil, well, smiled.

Muffled cries of agreement reached their ears as they disentangled themselves from the ball of limbs they were.

Ryoma huffed, before he rubbed the crease between his brows and sighed resignedly.

_In Echizens' living room_

Nanjirou started, "What Ryoma has is called MPD better known as-"

"Multiple personality disorder."

"Why, yes. Thank you. And this disorder only happens when-"

"The victim is under mental stress such as abuse, bullying, depression and such."

"Aren't you a very smart boy?" Nanjirou cooed before snapping, "Now shut up and let me finish!"

Inui pushed his glasses silently and closed his notebook.

"Ehem. As I was saying, (add a very pointed glare at Inui) Ryoma has this disorder since he was a child. Rinko and I were, at that time, rather neglectful. I focused on training Ryoma into a star tennis player and Rinko was teaching him proper etiquette, and when we were busy, we just dumped him into an expensive playgroup. That's when all the problems started. Ryoma, being trained by me most of the time in tennis, was bullied by the other rich kids because he wasn't as educated about the business world as they are."

Here, Nanjirou took a deep breath, calming himself, as Ryoma remained blank-faced throughout the conversation.

"They roughhoused him, left him out in games, picked on him, laughed at him and went through every kind of bullying in the book that they could do. And Rinko and I didn't notice. He started behaving strangely but we just chalked it up to him simply seeking attention. When we found out the truth, it was very nearly too late."

Nanjirou paused there for a long gulp of water, sadistically enjoying the impatient looks on their faces.

"He was saved by another student from the bullying, though he was only two years older than Ryoma, he was surprisingly mature. He accompanied Ryoma home and proceeded to screech at Rinko how irresponsible, ignorant, bordering-on-abusive, neglectful parents we are.

We then figured that the strange behavior might actually be more than just attention seeking, so we brought him to our personal doctor, who redirected him to a professional psychologist who diagnosed him with MPD. With psychologist help, he was stable enough to control his swaps with his alter egos without medication. Up till- "

Bang! Ryoma stood up and remarked coldly, "Ore-sama thinks that's enough story telling for one day."

"B-but…" Momo protested, "We don't know whose Ryoya and that Ryou person!"

"Ryoya is the tennis fanatic. Ryou is the business world fanatic. Done. Now leave!"

Eiji pouted, "I still wanna know who was the one who helped Occhibi…"

"It's none of your business and you can very well leave right this instant!"

Slam! "Ore-sama demands to see Ryoma right now!"

An indignant Atobe Keigo stormed into the living room, spotting the still standing Echizen, he grabbed him and hauled him off, out of the living room and into his limo. All the while, ignoring Ryoma's protests and the regulars' gaping faces.

"Atobe Keigo."

"Huh?"

"That guy that charged in on a full-blown diva rage and kidnapped Ryoma right in front of us? He's Atobe Keigo. Also, he's the one who helped Ryoma."

"EHHH?!"

* * *

Merry X'mas, everyone! Okay, this is my present for you guys. (You _cannot_ believe how many strings I had to pull to get this chapter out.) So... Just pretend that this chappie is wrapped up nicely and has a cute lil' bow on the top, kay? Now I gotta sleep, it's like 1am coming to 2 here, so I'm kinda running on caffeine-driven energy.

Reviews, favorites, alerts and constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
